A Tied in Darkness
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Dark Pit world was destroyed and is trapped in the realm of darkness. But when he meets someone else, a twist of fate has come to his life. Rated M due to Yaoi and sexual themes Requested for RubyDarknessAngel


This is dedicated to a watcher who goes by the Username RubyDarknessAngel, who I ask to do a one shot paring of her choosing. She requested Vanitas (KH) x Dark Pit (KI: Uprising). I will be doing the other paring she requested as well, but it will be another one shot paring fanfic. Hope you like it since it was like a three day thing with all that revising and such.

Title: A Tied in Darkness (Since the two are dark beings)  
Paring: Vanitas x Dark Pit  
Dedicated to: RubyDarknessAngel  
Rated: M! (Only because of Sexual theme)

Characters (c) Nintendo and Disney (Since it owns KH)

* * *

In the vast dark realm, a young angel with pure raven black wings was wounded due to him fighting against the dark forces that invaded his home. His friend is gone, but the creatures took him due to his own darkness is stronger than his light. But his has no clue where he is, or how to escape. The raven hair was longer as well, but enough to touch his shoulders. How long since his world was destroy? Five months. Five years maybe. It seems to be forever since time stays still. Until he found one creature that will send him to his paradise.

Wondering endlessly in the darkness, the angel is now muscular due to the creatures he encounter. Including the red eyed monster he fought about a few days ago. Claw marks across his chest and brushes on his arms, he traveled far with his silver colored bow, which was rusted due to the air. The toga pieces are now covering his left leg and the sandals were now gone. But a lone creature came in front of him and waved it's head. The angel then noticed a small act of kindness from it and ran to the road. He followed it until he noticed a large clan surrounding a dark spike haired man. Soon the amber gold eyes glowed and he smirked to see the angel.

"Welcome to my domain!" The man said, seeing the angel battle ready. "Don't bother because I got a small trick up my sleeve."

With a snap, the creatures came and surrounded the angel. The warrior tried to fight them off, but more and more keeps on coming. What are these things made off? The same darkness of this realm? Or something more...dangerous? But he lost the battle and his bow was disarmed by the winged creature took it. And soon he was pinned to a wall with the creatures wrapping themselves around his waist, wrists and ankles. The commander removed himself off this throne and walked up to the angel who was pinned down.

"When did you come here, pretty little angel?" The man lifted up the other male's chin so their eyes were looking at each other. "Speak at once!"

"Five years...or maybe months. I don't remember. This vast realm seems to have no time."

The angel looked at the man and was trying to break free, but the creatures were then around the two. He growled, which pleases the man he was staring at. But he noticed the darkness swarming between them. He then noticed his clothing is gone along with his wings bind so he can't fly away. He laid down on the dark floor and sigh. Since when does this realm act so different to that man. But as he got up, he was put back down to the same man with those amber gold eyes staring down to his soul. The raven spikes dropped due to the suffocating dark air surrounding them.

With his tongue licking his lips, he grinned. "My, what a muscular body you have there. But...he, he...maybe you and I could have a little fun."

"Wait." The angel spoke up before he saw the man removing his shorts. "What or who are you?"

"My name is Vanitas." Vanitas ordered the creature to warp itself around the other's mouth and legs so the angel was fully exposed. "The commander of the Unversed, creatures created out of my negativity. Mo matter how many you killed, they will return to me and I'll create more in their place. Now...your name?"

The angel mumbled. "The name...is...Dark...Pit..."

"Dark Pit? Interesting name...but how about I name you Slave since your stuck here?"

"Slave!?" Dark Pit tried to move but Vanitas was sitting on his chest. "Let me go!"

"Ahhh...but there is no escape this realm. You'll soon be under my control, Dark Pit."

Vanitas started to kiss all over the dark angel's soft and fair skin. Dark Pit tried to remove the Unversed binding his legs but he felt the one removing itself so his mouth can be free. But one thing he didn't realize what the dark haired male would do.

Vanitas kissed the dark angel out of passion not hatred.

Dark Pit was shocked. This dark angel started to relax before he felt something perpetrating his hole. Something before he felt his prostate being hit. His vision blurred to see Vanitas licking his skin again and clawed his back. What does this dark being sees in him? Power, or is it out of love. Either way, Vanitas started to feel like he's not alone. All his life he served under Master Xehanort and hated towards Ventus and his friends. But Dark Pit changed his hatred. He felt like the angel knows him and wants to spend his life with. He looked at the light red eyes blurred by warm tears forming.

"Dark Pit!" Vanitas grabbed the angel's shoulders to hug the other. "Are you ok?!"

"Vanitas!" The angel felt the thrust again. "Harder!"

"Are you sure? Because your hurting! I don't want to scar you!"

"Please!"

Vanitas continue to thrust harder and faster. Dark Pit, feeling every vibration and thrust, sank his teeth to the other's shoulder. Both felt the air starting to fall heavy again. The heat between them became intense. Soon the angel coated their abs and chest with his own substance. Dark Pit breath in a few seconds as Vanitas release himself, but touch the place where the heart is located.

"Vanitas..." Dark felt a spark of darkness. "What are-"

"I'm sorry."

A blast of dark energy entered to the angel's body and the Unversed symbol on his chest. Soon dark armor appeared around his body and all of his will is now gone.

He became an Unversed slave for Vanitas. A mindless war machine who is fueled by anger and hate. His wings became more like a demonic wings with red coloring. His eyes glowed dark red and raven hair turned purple. Vanitas laughed and looked at the Unversed angel he solely created on his own.

"Now, my little servant. The three apprentices of Eraqus are a major threat. I want you to defeat them and take their hearts. Except for Ventus...I'll deal with him."

* * *

But a twist of fate came for the two. Vanitas was killed off, and Dark Pit is still an Unversed under the man's orders. The final order: Destroy all the light in the worlds. The Unversed angel rests in a deep, dark ally in a world called Traverse Town to see the bringer of light and chosen by the Keyblade: Sora with his allies Donald and Goofy.

"Do you get this strange feeling that we're being watched?" Goofy asked to feel a darker present in the allies.

"What are you talking about Goofy?" Donald asked, making Sora halt.

"I don't know. Like...what happened years ago with the Unversed incident."

"Unversed? They're destroyed..." Soon Donald saw Dark Pit's Unversed form and was attacked. "Wack!"

"Donald!" Sora summoned his Keyblade before was disarmed by the angel. "What the?!"

"Seems yours friends know about me. Uh, Sora?" Dark Pit asked before he blasted the two royal servants to King Mickey. "Silence you lackeys! If it wasn't for my master's demised, he would've destroyed you all!"

"Master? Wait, your the wondering Unversed?!" Goofy asked with his shield up.

"Surprised that I'm alive? I got to amide...the way King Mickey destroyed my master, Vanitas. But Sora looks so similar to my master...my...grrr, enough of this! I'll destroy you guardians of light and I'll take over this world under his name!"

Sora summoned his blade again before he was deflected by the Unversed angel. Dark Pit went up and summoned his dark bow to aim at the three. Donald and Goofy tried to protect his friend, but failed due to powerful magic. Sora couldn't believe how strong this creature is. What is fueling him? The darkness or maybe hatred. Soon a large dark hand was casted and it grabbed Sora to crush the small keybearer. Donald felt a holy like energy building up inside of him. Before Sora was crushed to death, the mage released the energy and it hit the Unversed so he was bind to the light.

"Way a go Donald!" Sora cheered before he saw the purple hair turning black a bit and the red eyes turning back to it's original color. "What...are you?"

"Please...heal...me..." Dark Pit pleaded for the warrior. "I lost my world long ago...and my first love...but he turned...and changed me...to that Unversed form. My name...is Dark Pit, but most...called me Pittoo...due to the fact...I'm...a dark...version of their...hero. An incomplete copy...that is." The angel coughed. "I feel...weak. Sora...please...destroy me..."

"What?"

"I want...to be free...from this hatred...Vanitas gave me. But...I want...to be...with him...again."

"Why?" Sora sat down in from of the angel.

"Because...I...love him."

"Love someone who gave you this strength?"

"He treats...me...like I'm..." Dark Pit felt the energy killing him. "Special."

"Dark Pit! Your about to be killed!"

"I know...but...I want...you to...save-"

With that, the final shock killed the angel. Goofy and Donald walked up to Sora, who was crying to see Dark Pit killed. White flames started to engulf the angel's body. With a smile across his face, Dark Pit is now returning to his paradise. A paradise is where Vanitas is waiting for him.

_I'm waiting for you, my love._


End file.
